Star crossed Singers
by Princess Athelia
Summary: Serena has a band with the inners. they plan on making it big. The three lights are having difficultys. What happens when Serena and Yaten get together to conquer the war of stardom? R&R! *S/Y*


I don't own Sailormoon or the song used. The song belongs to Tatu and its called Show Me Your Love. And I changed girls and girls to guys and guys cause Serena isn't a lesbian. Well hope you enjoy! Oh and review when your done! ^-^  
  
"Yaten. we have a gig. you cant go out!" Seiya scolded. The three lights hadn't been getting along great lately. Seiya was obsessed with being the leader and Yaten wanted to write the music and everything was a mess.  
  
"I'm going to scope out the enemy." Yaten shot back standing in the doorway wearing his fancy clothing and looking really hot.  
  
"No you're not your going clubbing." Taiki said walking in the room. But before Seiya could say anything Yaten jotted out the door. Taiki read his paper and sipped some coffee as he sat down on the couch. " I don't think we'll be able to do that gig tonight." he said.  
  
Sieya threw his arms in the air with frustration, exhaling, then walking in the room and sitting in front of the TV, And grabbing the phone to cancel the gig. He muttered how he was going to kill Yaten this time.  
  
Yaten looked back at their apartment. He smiled and ran to the nearest club. He didn't have a date but he sure was going to have a blast. He walked in the club and smiled at all the girls approaching him. He sat at a table to have a drink when he saw her.  
  
A beautiful angel standing on the stage. Her blond hair was down and hung on her delicate fetchers. Her baby blue eyes glossed as they scanned the crowd. Her cherry lips sang close to the mike. She wore a golden halter-top without a back that shone with the light. And her leather red pants stuck to her slender legs.  
  
Standing beside her was another blond with blue eyes. She had a guitar hanging on her and she song back up. In the back was a brunette slamming her sticks on the drums. Standing on the other side of the blond was a raven-haired beauty strumming her guitar and also playing back up. And finally. A blue haired girl sat and played the keyboard.  
  
"This was an accident  
  
Not the kind were sirens sound  
  
Never even noticed  
  
We're suddenly crumbling  
  
Tell me how you've never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent  
  
Do you still have doubts that  
  
Us having faith makes any sense" She sang in the mike. The two back up singers sung quietly in the back, adding an echo sort or sound. Yaten was intrigued.  
  
"Tell me nothing ever counts  
  
Lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
  
There's no way to turn around  
  
Staring at your photograph  
  
Everything now in the past  
  
Never felt so lonely  
  
I wish that you could show me love " She sang and looked at Yaten, but she was just glancing at the crowd. Her eyes held emotion and dedication. He new the song had come from her heart. So instead of dancing he just looked over her movements.  
  
"Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
'Til You open the door" The other four girls sang the chores over and over adding a new ending while the lead singer caught her breath and glanced round the room again.  
  
"Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
'Til I'm up off the floor  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
'Til its Inside my pores  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
'Til I'm Screaming for More" the four girls sang.  
  
"Random acts of mindlessness  
  
Commonplaces ocurrences  
  
Chances and surprises  
  
another state of consciousness," She sang again. Her angelic voice, with a fast pace filled the room and everyone listened. She sang another verse  
  
"Tell me nothing ever counts  
  
Lashing out or breaking down  
  
Still somebody loses 'cause  
  
There's no way to turn around  
  
Tell me how you've never felt  
  
Delicate or innocent  
  
Do you still have doubts that  
  
Us having faith makes any sense  
  
You play games, I play tricks  
  
Guys and guys but you're the one  
  
Like the game of pick-up-sticks  
  
Played by fucking lunatics," she sang and took another break while the 4 other girls took over for a while. Yaten made a note to talk to her.  
  
"Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
'Til You open the door  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
'Til I'm up off the floor  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
'Til its Inside my pores  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
Show Me Love  
  
'Til I'm Screaming for More" the four girls finished the chorus and then sang a new line over and over. The lead singer was basically done.  
  
"Show me love, Show me love  
  
Give me all that i want  
  
Show me love, Show me love  
  
Give me all that i want  
  
Show me love, Show me love  
  
Give me all that i want  
  
Show me love, Show me love  
  
'Til Im Screaming for More" they finished. And the lead singer sighed. But she gave a slight smile as she stepped of the stage. Yaten got up fro his seat to go talk to her.  
  
Serena walked off the stage, still picturing her Darien and the way they were. She walked to her table. Her friends fallowed. She never gave such a good performance. "Serena! You did great!" Lita said enthusiastically.  
  
Lita was the drummer of the group. She had on a tilted red designer hat that lay on brown wavy hair that, for once in a lifetime was down. She had a tight black tank top with a big Red flower on it. Her pants were red with black lace and a black belt. She was the strong one, who could cook anything presented to her. She sat next to Serena and sipped her beer.  
  
"Yeah. For once you didn't fall on your face." Raye commented. Her Raven hair swooshed as she sat next to Lita. She had black pants and a red tube top. The tube top had black beads on it. And huge golden earrings dangled from her ears. Ray was to be a great priestess in her future. She was really snotty though. But she is always there when you need her.  
  
"Oh Ray! She was awesome!" Amy said enthusiastically. She sat down. Amy was the brainy one. The strait A++ student. She dreamed of being a doctor. And she wasn't going give up. Singing was just a side thing for fun. She had on a black turtleneck with light blue jean pants. Her hair was blue as well. And she had on some light blue heels. She smiled and sipped her root beer.  
  
"Yeah Bun! You rocked!" Mina exclaimed sitting between Ami and Serena. She was Serena's best friend forever. And it was actually her dream to be a big hit star. She looked almost exactly like Serena. They could probably pass as twins. she had on a red leather top with pearls dangling from the bottom of it, which was right above her belly button. The neck was a very low V. her pants were gold, and a leathery material. They shimmered. And her hair had its usual red bow. But beside her face it had some curls.  
  
"Thanks, but the performance would have been nothing without you!" Serena complimented. Then Serena caught a glimpse of someone walking into the club. She could have sword that it was Darien. She stood up and went to see without even saying were she was going.  
  
She ran to the man, almost positive he was him. But when she got about 5 feet away from him she noticed that is wasn't him. It wasn't her Darien. But she heard a man running up behind him call, " Sieya! Give him a break!" Serena ran back to the gang.  
  
"Sorry guys I could have sworn I saw him." She said looking throw her purse for lipstick. She looked up and her eyes met with Yaten's. "Hello?" she asked.  
  
Mina had heart eyes and Ray was rolling hers. Amy was giggling and so was Lita. Yaten gave one of is "you just cant resist me" looks. Serena lifted a brow. "You are in my spot, and I don't even know who you are!"  
  
He stood up and put his hands up in the air. " Fine if you don't tell you your name, I wont tell you mine." he said. But just as he walked by her he lent in close to her ear and whispered. " Buy the way. that was an awesome show. angel." He said and walked past her. She blushed. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She sat down quickly sighing.  
  
"Who was that?" She asked sitting down.  
  
"He's some jerk off musician!" Ray puffed. Serena cocked a brow.  
  
"That was Yaten Kou! He is the guitar player/singer in The Three Lights!" Mina exclaimed. "And he's a major hot model!" she added still with heart eyes. Serena looked at were he left.  
  
She shrugged, "he was ok." She said. "That reminds me. we have our promo shots tomorrow. We need those pictures for our sample album." She said. Mina nodded. "How many outfits do we need?" She asked.  
  
"Bring about 8 ok. just to be safe." Serena said. Ray and the others nodded as well. "So we'll meet at the studio at 10:00 ok." She said. There was a bunch of responds all saying that's good or something like that. When they went to leave they gave each other pecks on the cheeks and Serena headed over to her mustang convertible, digging in her purse for the keys.  
  
She didn't even notice the three men closing in on her. " Hay Doll faces. aren't you the chick who sung today?" One man asked and Serena froze. She could smell the beer from her spot, which was at least 3 feet away from the man that spoke.  
  
"Yea. so?" She asked trying to sound tuff.  
  
She began to back up at the men's approach. " I liked your stuff." the man on the right said.  
  
"Really. well. we're coming out with an album," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh really?" the left man said coming in closer to her. " I might have to check it out." He said with a stupid smile. Serena smiled so fake and nodded.  
  
"I'll just be on my way then." she said turning and walking again. The middleman grabbed her upper arm and swung her back. She glared at the man and kicked him in his shin before running the other way. "Oh a feisty one." he said.  
  
The other two ran after her and grabbed her arms and pulled her back, shoving her up on a nearby wall. The middleman walked up to her. He grabbed her in inappropriate spots and shoved her up agenst him. Serena screamed for help. "Somebody! Help me! Please!" she screamed out. She was beginning to cry as the man started to untie the back of her shirt.  
  
Seiya was scolding Yaten as they made their was to the apartment when they heard the cries of Serena. They stopped in their tracks. "HELP!" is screamed. And they darted off to the damsel in distress.  
  
Serena was freaking out holding onto her shirt closely so the men couldn't rip it off. "Somebody! HELP!" she screamed out. And finally the men were yanked away. She caught a glimpse of the man who called her angel beating the crap out of the middleman, and the man she mistook for Darien beating up the left man and another duking it out with the right man.  
  
Then she fell to the ground, and she lay on her stomach, passed out. Her purse was emptied all over the concrete. Her keys, her picture of Darien, and all her other stuff.  
  
Once the Three Lights thought that they had beaten up the men easily enough they ran to Serena's side. Taiki began to pick up her things. Seiya and Yaten ran to the fallen angel. They debated on picking her up, cause her shirt was untied so Yaten tied it back together, his cool fingers running along her back.  
  
"Darien." she cooed sadly. Once she was all tied up Seiya picked her up and headed to their apartment.  
  
Yaten brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
Serena woke up in a good smelling room. She looked at the clock. It read 5:00. She looked around confused. Her shirt ad been mysteriously tied and she was a wreck. She walked out of the room and started too look around the apartment.  
  
She stopped in the living room and saw Yaten sleeping on the couch. The pictures of her, her and Darien, her and Rini, her and all her friends and all her pictures were all over the table.  
  
She walked into the kitchen too get some food. But when she opened the fridge she heard a voice. " Do you often raid strangers fridges?" a man asked and she turned around.  
  
Well there yah go. My number one chapter. Oh I need some ideas for my other fic, A New Princess. And I suggest you read these fics. Model Behavior: by Princess Ashley And Stars in Their Eyes: by Xaphrin They are both really good Serena/Yaten fics! 


End file.
